Commonly, railcars transport cargo, such as large heavy items, by transporting the same on railcar decks and tying the items down using chains or straps typically using hooks to anchor the chains or straps, to an anchoring device configured to attach to the railcar deck.
In many cases, railcar decks have a plurality of channels configured on a surface thereof for holding the securement or anchoring member. The securement or anchoring members may be moved through the channels to dispose the same at desired locations along the railcar deck. The channels allow the securement or anchoring members to be disposed at deck level without unduly protruding from the deck channels. FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art railcar deck 1 carrying heavy machinery 2 thereon. The railcar deck 1 has a plurality of anchor channels 3 running longitudinally in the railcar deck 1. Anchors 4 are disposed within the channels 3 to anchor chains or straps 5 to tie-down the heavy machinery 2.
While railcar deck channels are useful for moving securement or anchoring members in various locations on a railcar, oftentimes it is difficult to install or remove the anchors within the channels. Railcar decks are used for transporting all many of large cargo and heavy machinery, and it is often necessary to utilize several anchors in various locations on the railcar deck to properly secure the same. A need, therefore, exists for railcar deck channels that allow for easy installation and/or removal of anchors. Moreover, a need exists for railcar deck channels providing easy movement of anchors for securing many different types of cargo, including, for example, heavy machinery and the like on railcars.
Oftentimes, anchors that are disposed within railcar deck channels cannot be easily removed once placed within the channels. Loading crews often damage existing channels when removing or installing the anchors. For example, railcar deck channels typically contain slotted flanges on the tops thereof that may be utilized to hold the anchors. In many cases, loading crews bend or break the slotted flanges to remove the anchors from the railcar deck channels. A need, therefore, exists for railcar deck channels allowing loading crews to easily remove or install anchors without causing damage to the railcar deck channels or to the anchors. Specifically, a need exists for railcar deck channels allowing loading crews to remove or install anchors therein without bending or breaking the slotted flanges that may be disposed on a top of the deck channels.
Railcar deck channels are disposed in many railcars used to transport heavy cargo, and a large number of railcars may be subject to damage. Because of the difficulty in moving, removing and/or installing anchors to the railcar deck channels, many railcars may not be utilized to their fullest, and often railcars having difficulty with moving, removing and/or installing anchors are scrapped or minimally used. A need, therefore, exists for railcar deck channels allowing for a plurality of anchor configurations so that the existing railcars may be utilized to their fullest. A need further exists for railcar deck channels that may be newly manufactured or retrofitted to allow for easy movement, removal and/or installation of the securement or anchoring members.